My Girl
by Ichigo-uzumaki123
Summary: Lying in bed, Ruby recalls when she first met Weiss and how their relation got to the point it was at. White Rose with a mention to Bumblebee.


Lying in bed next to my girlfriend I felt my heart swell with emotion as I held Weiss in her sleep, as I thought of the rocky relationship we had when we first met each other on our first day at beacon academy. Me not being the most graceful person accidently bumped into her making her drop the dust that was in the suit case she was carrying and I apologized profusely as she scolded me before walking off. The first time I laid my eyes on her I immediately noticed her stunning beauty; nothing was not perfect about her from her white flowing hair to her icy blue eyes and her angelic voice immediately made me feel something strange inside me whenever I heard it. I hadn't told my older sister Yang about the feeling since I was too embarrassed to tell her about it, although I was not a shy person by any standard.

The feeling came back full force in the emerald forest when I was lucky enough to have found her before anyone else, I immediately wanted to impress Weiss for some unknown reason, besides erasing the bad impression I left on her when we first met. I took the first chance I could get to impress her, and immediately messed it up when I almost got hit by her attack when I jumped in front of a grim that she had attacked. I felt a mix of emotions as she was scolding me for my recklessness ranging from embarrassment, guilt and anger at myself, but in the end she forgave me.

We got into a fight while trying to find the temple in emerald forest and ended up getting lost; I blew up at Weiss when she was trying to lead the way although we were clearly lost. It was she told me that she knew she wasn't perfect and acknowledged that she had flaws that I knew what the feeling I felt earlier was, it was love. I felt horrible for the things I had said to her and felt worse when she walked off, although I caught up to her the feeling of guilt that I had did not waver in the slightest.

The rest of the way to the temple was an awkward silence, I would have said something but I didn't want to screw up again and make her mad again. When we finally reached the temple we saw Yang, Blake, Jaune, Ren, Pryhha and Nora all being attacked by a Grimm shaped like a scorpion. It was the first time I had seen Weiss fight for real and it was amazing, I was captivated by the sight as she fought with a grace and elegance that fit her background. I had almost been killed by the scorpion grimm if it hadn't been for Weiss freezing its tail, and that's when she told me that we had to act like a team, hearing that my heart fluttered as she acknowledged me as a teammate.

When teams were announced I couldn't have been any happier that Weiss was on my team along with Yang and Blake, as well. I remember that Weiss wasn't happy that I got the role as the team leader; she made it clear the next day when she told me that she didn't think that I was fit to be a leader. Hearing that from her crushed me and I started to believe her, until Professor Ospin reassured me that he believed in me. Weiss came back later that day and apologized, after apparently talking to Professor Port, and I accepted it without a second thought** .**

Things continued as normal between everyone although Yang and Blake had started going out after 2 months or so, and it made me upset seeing them together, because I knew that I would never be able to have Weiss to myself.

I eventually started avoiding Weiss as much as possible, barely being able to stand not being with her. Everyone noticed this even Team JNPR, eventually they locked me and Weiss in the same room. The room was silent for a while, before Weiss spoke up asking me why I was avoiding her so much. I didn't answer for a while, but in the end I confessed with a scarlet face and a racing heart. I was going to run but I was surprised when Weiss pulled me towards her and our lips met, I was overflowing with joy at that moment as I returned the act of affection.

Looking at her now I saw her move a little turning around looking at me with her icy eyes and rapped her arms around me and I did the same. Smiling I knew that Weiss would always be "my girl". 


End file.
